A pixie mystery
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Floxy woont tot zijn 16de bij Rex en zijn bende en denkt dat hij daar werkelijk thuis hoort. Maar in een vreemd huis ziet hij de geesten van zijn overleden ouders en dat zijn pixies! als hij zich dan ook nog eens magisch hecht met de voortrix fee femke is het voor hem wel duidelijk dat er iets niet in de haak is. zullen ze de waarheid vinden? er zit soms bloed in! R&R please


Hoofdstuk 1: het begin

Het was winter in Pixie stad. De boom des levens had het hele jaar Pixies, elven, gnooms en tovertroetels geproduceerd en was nu in een diepe rust. De pixies waren druk met de inkopen voor kerstmis, hierdoor werden de gnooms overladen met geld en probeerde ze er alles aan te doen om de prijzen nog verder omhoog te gooien. Ook in de Pixie plaza was het heel erg druk met alle families die uit de buurt woonde en nu op bezoek kwamen. Lockette en goesman liepen zich drie keer in de ronden om iedereen te bedienen, om een uitsmijter te krijgen van hun baas meneer Rollo als ze even een pauze namen.

Even verderop in een klein huisje, woonde een man Mero en een vrouw Tika met hun zoontje Floxy. Hun huisje stond aan de rand van het grote plein waar het overdag erg druk was en het had een grote tuin waarin kleine floxy lekker kon spelen als het mooi weer was. Die avond was het erg gezellig warm in huis, het had gesneeuwd en er lag een dikke laag sneeuw in de tuin die mooi glinsterde in de avondzon. Mero deed de openhaard aan en Tika zorgde voor warme chocolademelk. Net toen Tika haar zoontje de fles wou gaan geven werd er ineens op de deur geklopt.

"verwacht jij iemand schat?"

Vroeg Mero vanachter zijn krant. Tika schudden haar hoofd en keek hem verbaast aan.

"doe maar open met de dranger erop, we kunnen geen enkel risico meer nemen naar die laatste aanval, maar we kunnen ze niet laten wachten in de kou"

En met deze woorden liep Mero snel naar de deur om open te doen. Door het kiertje licht dat de dranger doorliet zag hij 4 gedaantes staan met puntige oren en wild uitziend haar. Ze herkende de voorste gedaante maar al te goed, dat was Rex de leider van de gevaarlijkste elvenbende die er was. Snel probeerde ze de deur weer te sluiten maar het was al te laat. Rex sloeg de dranger in een klap stuk waardoor Mero achterover viel. Zo snel hij kon stond hij weer op en smakte Rex tegen de grond.

"Tika vlug! Het zijn elven! Pak Floxy en wegwezen hier! Ik hou ze tegen!"

Tika sloot snel de kamerdeur en pakte haar baby op. Maar net toen ze met de baby op haar arm naar de deur wilde lopen sloeg de mannelijke elf met het rode haar de deur aan stukken. Mero zat half gebukt op de grond vlak achter hem en hield zijn borst vast. Zonder naar hem om te kijken liep Rex langs hem heen en ging recht voor Tika staan.

Maar Mero was niet van plan om het al op te geven. Hij stond op en maakte een groene bal in zijn hand die hij op de leider zijn rug richten. Helaas had de elf met het rode haar die de deur had ingebeukt hem door en voor hij iets kon doen viel hij door op de grond.

"En nu jij nog schatje, geef me de baby of je gaat je man achterna"

Grijnsde hij vals. Tika lag haar baby in de box en ging beschermend voor de box staan.

"**NOOIT **je zult floxy **NOOIT **in handen krijgen jij monster!"

Krijste ze terwijl ze zich vastklampte aan de rand van de box om overeind te blijven. Ze was duizelig en het dode lichaam van haar man maakte dit niet veel beter.

"Zoals je wilt mop, slaap lekker!"

En met deze woorden werd ook het leven van Tika snel en pijnloos beëindigt…..

Floxy had al deze tijd stil liggen luisteren naar wat er was gebeurd. Hij was nog jong en dacht dat het allemaal een spelletje was. Nu had hij wel door dat het geen spelletje was en hij begon hard te huilen.

"Hier, zorg jij even dat hij kapt met dat gejank!?"

Vroeg Rex aan zijn Fiance Maxine. Maxine knikte en begon het kleintje rustig op en neer te wiegen totdat het stil was. Daarna sprong ze achterop bij Rex en samen reden ze de donkere nacht in…

Even verderop stond Nymphea bij de boom des levens. Ze zuchten terwijl ze een paarsachtige magicpop uit de boom plukte en onder een magische stolp lag naast een fel rode.

"Eerst kleine Yucca en nu Floxy, wat zal er toch worden van die arme kinderen?"

Ze zuchten opnieuw en keek in een glazen bol naar het gevecht dat zojuist had plaatsgevonden tussen de ouders van Floxy en de elven.

"voorlopig kan ik niks voor je doen Floxy….maar ooit op een dag….zal je vast weten wie je werkelijk bent…"

En met deze woorden verliet ze de zaal met de stolp om opnieuw de regels tegen de elven aan te scherpen, zodat zoiets als dit, niet nog eens zal gebeuren.

Dat was het einde van het eerste hoofdstuk! Ik hoop dat jullie het wat vonden!

That's the end of My New Story I hope you liked it!

**BETA READER WANTED FOR THIS STORY! **

**WHO WANTS TOO TRANSLATE THIS STORY FROM DUTCH TOO ENGLISH SO OTHER PEOPLE CAN READ THIS AS WELL? **

**My only conditions are**

**your use a proper translating machine NO GOOGLE TRANSLATE ALLOWED**

**your quick with translating so I don't have too wait half a year for the first chapter is done **

**If your interested send me a private message ore revieuw underneath the story **

**REVIEUW! **


End file.
